1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus and a manufacturing method of manufacturing electronic devices using inter-substrate transferring technology to transfer an electronic device from one substrate to another substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes technology of transferring an electronic device from an original substrate to another substrate. For example, a TFT-LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) manufactured on a quartz substrate in a low temperature polysilicon TFT (Thin Film Transistor) process is transferred onto a plastic substrate so as to facilitate assembling of the LCD on the plastic substrate in the form of a film, which is low in capacity for resisting heat. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-142878 discloses a method of forming a display panel with transistor array, in which the TFT element is selectively transferred.
In such a technology of transferring a thin film electronic device, transfer can be performed not only in circuits (apparatus), but also in active electronic elements in a theoretical sense.